


trophy case

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftercare, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Objectification, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, human trophy fantasy, is that a thing? if not I guess it is now, lots of praise and compliments, the objectification is gentle and no degradation is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Anti has a special place he likes to put Jackie sometimes; it's a bit of an unusual scenario, but Jackie is more than willing to play along.





	trophy case

“Mm...  _ah!_  Ah, Anti…” 

“That feel good?” Anti breathed, fucking in and out with precision. He kept his eyes Jackie’s flushed face, heat filling him at the pleasure in his expression. “You like it when I fuck you like this? Sure seems like you do.”

“Hnn…” Jackie arched into him shamelessly, not at all trying to hide his enjoyment. “Fuck yeah, I like it - Ah! Right there, yes, right - _ohh!_ ”

Anti groaned as Jackie grabbed at the sheets, his mouth falling open as Anti began to thrust harder. A lesser man would have cum on the spot from the sight of him, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he fucked back onto Anti’s cock. God, the view below him was hotter than anything else could ever be.

Except… one other view. One other very particular view.

“You look so pretty, Jackie,” he murmured, slowing down a bit. “You're so gorgeous for me. I wish I could just keep you like this... look at you whenever I want… my pretty little thing...” 

Jackie opened his eyes and stared up at him. He knew exactly what Anti was asking for him to do. 

'Pretty little thing' was a sort of code phrase they’d developed over time, once it became clear that this activity was something Anti wanted to do a lot. If Jackie didn’t answer, they’d just continue on and save it for another time. But if he said - 

“Yeah,” Jackie panted, his gaze dark and lusty. “Pretty for you... for you to look at...” 

Anti grinned, leaning down to kiss Jackie deeply. He loved when Jackie agreed to play this game.

Jackie whined at the sudden emptiness as Anti pulled out and gathered him up in his arms. He stood and glitched them both away, out of Jackie’s room and into his own. In less than a second they rematerialized in front of a large, curtain-covered glass case pressed against one wall. Anti couldn’t hold back an excited sound and Jackie squirmed in anticipation as they saw it. Oh, the fun times they’d had with this...

He carefully shifted Jackie over so he could grip him with one arm, holding him on his hip as he reached to hook the curtain out of the way and slide over the lock on the door. It swung open slowly, not a sound coming from its perfectly oiled hinges.

He wondered if Jackie would tease him if he knew how often and how carefully Anti would dust and polish the case. He just liked keeping it nice and shiny and ready for them to use; plus, doing so tended to bring back rather pleasant memories of past playtimes.

He also wondered what Jackie would think if he knew that Anti had once used a box very similar to this one for a much different sort of play with his victims. He didn't do that anymore - at least not nearly as often - but it's where he'd gotten the idea from, as well as the knowledge of how to put a case like this together. Jackie didn't need to know that, though.

“In you go, pretty thing,” he said softly in Jackie’s ear. He took a step forward and set Jackie on his feet inside the case. The floor was lined with plush padding, and laying right in the middle of it was a spreader bar, attached by a short chain to a hook on the back wall.

Jackie shifted his feet into position without prompting, toes curling with nervous energy as Anti knelt and tightened the leather cuffs around his ankles. He couldn’t resist licking a stripe up Jackie's stiff cock as he stood, chuckling at the little squeak he let out.

Next he took Jackie’s wrist and placed another cuff around it, this one also chained tautly to the wall. He did the same with the other wrist and backed away, smiling at the sight; his beautiful lover all tied up and put away so neatly. His trophy in his trophy case.

“You’re my good little trophy, aren’t you?” he purred. “My little trophy boy standing so nice in his pretty display case. So sweet, all for me.”

Jackie could only half hold back a groan, cock visibly twitching at his words. Oh yes, he was Anti’s pretty trophy boy for sure. All for him.

He sauntered over to the drawer where he kept his fun stuff, pulling out two of their favorite items and holding them up for Jackie to see. These particular toys always made an appearance when Jackie was put in his trophy case, and they never failed to thoroughly, deliciously wreck the man.

Jackie’s face flushed at the sight of them and he wiggled slightly in his bonds. Anti smirked.

“Aw, is someone eager for their decorations?”

He called them that when they played like this; Jackie’s decorations. Adornments Anti would place on his trophy’s body that made him even more beautiful by making him moan and writhe. Pretty little things for his pretty little thing.

Jackie didn’t answer but licked his lips, still fidgeting. Anti took it as an affirmative, and saw no reason why he should make either of them wait.

He stepped halfway inside the case and stretched open the adjustable cock ring, fitting it tightly onto the base of Jackie’s shaft with practiced ease. Jackie whimpered but stayed still for him, and Anti pressed a kiss to his neck in gratitude. What a sweet little trophy he was. 

Then he shifted to the side and bent Jackie over a bit to line up the plug, gently pushing it inside Jackie’s lubed and loosened hole. Jackie apparently couldn’t hold back from rocking into the slow penetration, biting his lip and looking at Anti desperately.

“Mmn... Anti, _please..._ ”

He had to giggle. “Come on, precious,” he teased, sliding the plug all the way in and giving the flared base a little tap. “You know this works. Relax."

Jackie whined as the plug rested against that good spot inside him, and Anti put a finger to his lips chidingly. “Hey, now. How am I supposed to enjoy admiring my trophy when he keeps making noise?”

He grinned as Jackie gulped, and darted back to the drawer to retrieve a ball gag. He wasted no time placing it around Jackie’s head, snickering and giving a kiss to the bit sticking out of his mouth when he saw the needy despair on his face. He was so wound up, poor thing... and it was only going to get better.

He stepped back and slowly closed the door of the trophy case, locking it shut with a primed and panting Jackie nestled safely inside. He walked backwards until he came to the edge of his bed and sat down, wrapping one hand around his cock while reaching with the other to pull out one last item from his drawer: the remote to Jackie’s vibrating plug. 

He switched on at the lowest setting and leaned back with a pleased hum as Jackie jerked and began squirming. He slid his hand leisurely up and down his cock, in no hurry whatsoever.

For a good few minutes that was all he did; relaxing on his bed and touching himself almost idly as he watched Jackie wriggle about. If his trophy made any sounds, he couldn’t hear them through the gag and the glass. With how loud he got when put on display, though, that would likely change. His trophy never seemed to shy away from putting on a good show.

Eventually he began to speak. “It’s always nice to put you back in your case where you belong,” he said. “You look your best like this. Such a pretty picture you make.”

His trophy didn’t answer of course, though his eyes were locked onto him. The heat in his gaze made Anti want to jerk himself faster, but he kept to his slow pace. This was something he wanted to make last.

“I’ve thought about replacing the glass with two-way mirrors,” he told his trophy casually. “So that you can see just how lovely you are, too. Wouldn’t that be something?” He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and spread his legs apart further. “But then you wouldn’t be able to see me. You wouldn’t see how much I love to look at you. You wouldn’t see how your gorgeous body makes me feel.” He tugged his cock a bit more roughly for emphasis. “This is what my trophy boy does to me. He stands there, locked up and pretty and perfect in his shiny glass case, and I can’t think of anything else but him.”

He turned the plug up to it’s next setting. His trophy’s hips bucked at the increased intensity, desperate to find friction for his aching cock and to push back more into the vibrations against his prostate. He could do neither, trapped in his display position, but his helpless humping and the naked need on his beautiful face made Anti groan with lust. God, he was perfect.

"You're all mine," he went on. "No one else will ever get to see you like this. My trophy is just for me. Only for me to see, only for me to fuck. All for me, you're mine and you know it." He bit his lip, swiping his forefinger over the tip of his cock as he teased the both of them with his words. "You know it, don't you? That's why you love to be put on display for me. Just for me. You love being in your case because you know you belong there. You belong here, in front of me all red and needy and beautiful. _Fuck..._ "

He took a second to steady his breath, and feel a bit impressed with his monologue. His trophy inspired eloquence in him, it seemed. He didn't stop for long, though; he was far from finished. In fact, he had a little idea he'd been meaning to share, and now seemed like the perfect time to bring it up.

"You know," he said, unable to resist stroking himself just a bit faster, "One of these day I'm going to get some of that edible gold body paint, and we'll have some _real_ fun. Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

His trophy's eyes were wide and his face flushed, staring at Anti as he spoke and hanging on his every word with his dick leaking pitifully. 

"Yeah, I'd get a brush and paint every little inch of you. Make you sparkle and shine like a good trophy should.” He tilted his head, breathing a bit labored as he stroked his cock, careful not to push himself too far. “Imagine that brush tracing over your hot body, every curve, every little hard-to-reach place... I’d tease you for _ages,_ trophy. I’d run that brush over every good spot you have and drive you _wild._ ”

His trophy moaned, just loud enough to hear. Anti smirked.

“You’re already wanting it, aren’t you? Does my pretty little trophy want a pretty coat of paint? Would that make him feel good?” He didn’t wait for an answer, not even a nod or another moan. He kept talking, drifting into the fantasy but never losing focus of the gorgeous sight before him. “I’d flick the brush over your nipples until they’re so sensitive you beg me to stop; until you can’t even stand the feeling of me blowing on them. I’d run it all around your balls, make you squirm and whine. Spread your ass to paint you on the inside, tease your hole until you’re crying for me - my cock, my fingers, my tongue, a toy - for _anything_ to fuck you. God, I’d make you so desperate, so pretty…”

His trophy’s chest was heaving now, legs trembling and untouched cock drooling precum. His moans and whimpers were more audible now; he was getting loud, just like he always did when played with like this. Not even the gag and the glass were enough to block his delicious little noises entirely.

“And of course I wouldn’t neglect that pretty dick of yours,” he continued. “I’d have to put a cock ring on you so you wouldn’t cum too soon, but you’re used to that, aren’t you?” He nodded at the ring currently restraining his trophy’s cock, grinning as he wiggled his hips and made a muffled keening sound.

“I’d paint your dick the longest. I’d do coat after coat, spread it on thick so it drips and makes you even more of a mess. Brush up and down, around the head, in little patterns and swirls… fuck, trophy, you won’t even be able to _think_ by the time I’m done.”

He squeezed his cock tighter, pumping more urgently, and switched the plug to its last and most intense setting. His trophy all but howled, thrusting into the air and writhing as his entire body shook with the vibrations. He was overwhelmed by the sensations and by Anti’s words, frantic with the need to cum, but he could hold on a bit longer. He hadn’t tapped out yet.

“And then - _ah_ \- you know what I’d do then?” He panted, taking all his self-control not to push himself over the edge. “I’d lick it all off. Every bit, every bit of it. Don’t care how long it takes, I’d work you over with my tongue until you’re all - all clean and shiny and fucking screaming my name - !”

He tore up off the bed and ran to his trophy, throwing the door open and tearing the gag away from his lips to kiss him like it would save his life. They moaned into each other’s mouths, his trophy still crying out, grinding his dick against Anti’s stomach as he pressed close.

He brought his hand up to gently grab his trophy’s hair, holding his head steady until he managed to find enough focus to return Anti’s gaze. They held eye contact, breathing heavy, cocks achingly hard, and Anti leaned in even closer to say quietly, “I wouldn’t paint your face, though. Not your beautiful face... it’s perfect already.” 

Jackie melted, eyes going soft and knees buckling so that Anti had to press him against the back wall of the case and hold him up with his body. He pulled the still-vibrating plug out of him gently, then released him from the cock ring. The position was a bit awkward, but he managed to wrap his hands around both of their cocks and stroke softly. Jackie moaned, long and loud, cumming onto Anti’s stomach after only a few pumps with an overstimulated sob. Anti followed soon after, spilling all over Jackie’s stomach, gasping through his own pent-up release.

They stayed like that for a minute, hearts racing and limbs trembling as they rode out the wave of feeling. 

As soon as he recovered, Anti set about taking good care of his lover. Keeping Jackie in place so he didn’t fall, he undid the cuffs on his wrists and rubbed them carefully in case they were sore from all his jerking around. Then, still supporting most of his weight, he slowly lowered them both to sit on the padded flooring. He freed Jackie’s ankles from the spreader bar and massaged them too.

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling away slightly to give Jackie more room to catch his breath. “Hey, Jackie, you did so good. You were so good, Jackie, I love you so much... are you okay?” 

Jackie was a bit shaky, but he nodded, a tired smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah... yeah, m'good, Anti... fuck...” 

Anti gave a small laugh. “That was a lot, wasn’t it? You held on for a while, I’m really impressed.” He kissed Jackie’s sweaty forehead. “Thank you for doing this for me. I know it’s mostly my thing; it means a lot that you’re willing to do it, especially as often as you do.”

Jackie looked up at him, and the warmth and love in his eyes made Anti’s glitchy little heart skip. “Hey, I enjoy it too! Especially since it makes you happy.” He gingerly scooted closer to Anti, putting an arm around his shoulders to bring them together. “I like being your trophy boy,” he said, both playfully and with sincerity. “I mean... the way you look at me and talk about me... like I’m something beautiful... like you’re so grateful to have me...”

“You are,” Anti said softly, nuzzling into Jackie’s neck. “You are beautiful and I am grateful to have you. So much.”

Jackie chuckled fondly. “I guess it’s a good thing for both of us that you won me, then.”

He grinned. “Aw, you’re saying I won your heart?” he asked teasingly. 

“You won every part me,” Jackie grinned back. “Heart, mind, soul… and yes, before you say it, you won my dick and ass too.”

They both laughed, cuddling into each other on the floor of the display case. 

“Nng... Think you can you help me up and over to the bed? My foot’s falling asleep. Also the hook on the wall is kinda digging into my back.”

“Sure, here - I’ve got you.” Anti carefully lifted Jackie up, carrying him out of the case and laying him down gently on top of his sheets. He left the cock ring and plug on the floor to pick up later, though he made sure to grab the remote and switch it off before he forgot.

“I’ll go get a washcloth to clean us up,” he said, glancing down at the quickly-cooling cum on both their stomachs. “Do you need anything else? Want some water?” 

Jackie shook his head. “Just you,” he murmured, eyes already fluttering shut as he relaxed into Anti’s bed.

Anti smiled down at him. “You’ve got me, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
